peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 February 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-02-17 ;Comments *The John Peel Chatroom opens at 10:30 for an hour. *Several listeners ask if Peel had seen Busted cover Teenage Kicks on the recently televised Brit Awards show. The answer is no. When one listener makes the claim that it was better than the original, Peel audibly screws up the piece of paper containing the email. "If you were here, you'd suffer the same fate" he growls at the culprit. *Another listener points out that The Fall had been the subject of a question on "University Challenge" the night before. One of the contestants knew the answer too. JP: "It would have been disgusting if they'd not known the answer, I think." Sessions *Sluts Of Trust. One and only session, recorded 15 January 2004. 'Psycho Killer' available on Single: 'Leave You Wanting More' (Chemikal Underground) Tracklisting *Young Heart Attack: Sunset Sinner (Tommy Shots CD single) XL *Bud: Cry (Split single with Bounty Killer - 7") K..Licious Music *Loves: Just Like Bobby D (LP - Love) Track & Field :Content disclaimer by Sluts Of Trust. *Sluts Of Trust: Greatest Gift (Peel Session) *Generation Dub: Aquarius (A-Side) (12") Formation Signs Of The Zodiac Series *Zodiac Cosmic Sounds: Aquarius (LP - Zodiac Cosmic Sounds) Elektra *Toktok Vs. Soffy O.: Jean (LP - Toktok Vs. Soffy O.) Fuel Records *Headquarters: Surfin' USSR (7" - Let's Solve Some Crime) Unlabel *Bearsuit: On Your Special Day (Various LP - I'm With Cupid: A Waxfruit Transatlantic Valentine) Waxfruit *Sluts Of Trust: Tighter Than The Night (Peel Session) *Datz Cold: Ante Up (LP - A Green Hell) ZeroBPM *Chris T-T: 7 Hearts (Various LP - Fear Of A Black Kennett) Repeat *Magnificents: Blueprint (LP - The Magnificents) Knife Fighting Monkeys *Silent Witness & Squire: Rooted (Split 12" with Break & Squire - The Filth / Rooted) DNAudio *A Case Of Grenada: Artificial Sun Kills Ideologists (Various LP - Fear Candy 01) Terrorizer *Hearts Of Darknesses: Hey Baby (LP - Music For Drunk Driving) Asphodel *Little Killers: Spider (LP - The Little Killers) Crypt *Sluts Of Trust: That's Right… That Cat's Right (Peel Session) *Carl Perkins: Put Your Cat Clothes On! (7") Sun *Organ Grinda: Missunderstanding (Life In The Shade - 12") Tresor *Fats Domino: Blueberry Hill (10") Imperial (Pig's Big 78) *Thursdays Of Vega: Evil, Lustful Lifestyle (Unknown demo) White Label *Red Rat: Mr Wilson (Split single with Mad Anju - 7") Drop Di Bass :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Caroline Martin: The Singer (EP - Monn) White Label :Announces 'Psycho Killer' instead of the actual track (Wrong Track Moment). *Sluts Of Trust: Greatest Gift (Peel Session) *Sofalofa: Florence (Various LP - Station) Ai :JP: "Tens of thousands of people have emailed in to say, or texted in to say that we played the wrong Sluts Of Trust track. If this is the case, and it may well be so, it's Mary Anne Hobbs' fault for coming in here with her chatter and her low-cut top." *Sluts Of Trust: Psycho Killer (Peel Session) *Embalming Theatre: We Ate Daddy (LP - Sweet Chainsaw Melodies) Razorback File ;Name *John_Peel_20040217.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B. ;Available *2004-01 *Mooo Server Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Wrong Track Moment